Yo-Kai Watch Thanksgiving
by NewComer1
Summary: [Non-Canon One-Shot to my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher series] Ken feels sad for this year's Thanksgiving. When they learn the reason, his friends and Yokai plan a big surprise party for him!


**Yo-Kai Watch Thanksgiving**

The cold autumn winds blew at Sakura New Town. It was the middle of the season, in the month of November. At school, the teacher was giving his lecture while everyone listens to him, but for Ken, he was staring out at the windows.

The teacher noticed him. "Mr. Aichi!"

"Oh! Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Could you be able to solve this math problem?" The teacher asked.

"Um, yes sir. I can," he obeyed as he walked over to the board. Yuray, who was watching over him from outside the classroom noticed his behavior and looked worried.

It was then lunch time. All the other kids were playing outside in their warm jackets and sweater, of course. Ken, on the other hand, was sitting alone under the tree with most of its leaves were falling off.

"Hey, Ken!" Keita called out to him. He, Fumika, Kuma, and Kanchi walked over to him.

"Come on, Ken! Join us in our game," Kuma said.

"We need one more guy on our team. Would you like to join us?" Kanchi asked.

"It would be fun!" Fumika suggested.

"No thanks, guys. I am fine," he said as he walked away from them.

They all looked each other.

"Geez, what's with him?" Kuma said.

"Ken is more anti-social than usual…" Kanchi stated.

"I wonder if he is not feeling well," Fumika said.

"Hmmmm…" Keita said.

"I also wonder what is wrong with Ken today. He seems to be sort of distance today than usual," Whisper said.

"Me, too," Keita nodded.

Ken went upstairs to the school rooftop and just watched over everyone else.

"Master Ken…" Yuray spoke to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. What do you want?" Ken said in moody tone.

"Well, um, I don't want to bother you if you don't want to be bothered, Master, but I feel…worry and so for everyone else. Is there something matter?" She asked.

Ken sighed. "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"If you say so, Master Ken," she accepted reluctantly, but still feel worried.

After school was over, Ken walked to home by himself, but Keita and his ghost butler followed behind him.

Ken opened the door to his house.

"Welcome back home, honey!" His mother greeted happily.

"Oh! Mom!" He gasped. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, honey? Today, I came home early and tomorrow I am taking a break! I told my boss and everyone at the agency to allow me to take a break tomorrow. They say I work too much!" She explained as she laughed at her joke.

"I see…" Ken said, sweat-dropping a bit. "But, that's good that you are here."

"By the way, Ken." She talked with him as they go to the living room. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He said in unsure tone.

"You know. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving! Is there something you want to eat? Why don't I cook you something or do you prefer to go out and eat somewhere?" She asked.

Ken gave a thought and then nodded. "I can do either way. It is fine either way. I think I will go to my room now."

"OK, dear. I will call you when dinner is ready," she said seldom.

After Ken went into his room, his mother gave out a sigh of sadness.

"Oh, I wonder if I let out too much. Usually, he would be so excited for Thanksgiving. At least when he was…" She stopped at her sentence and shrugged her head.

Yuray, who was still present in the living room, wondered what Ken's mother was going to say.

"No, I shouldn't think that. I will make sure that this would be the best Thanksgiving he will ever have!" She declared

"So that's it!" Yuray thought. Then, she noticed the spying boy and his ghost butler behind the fence just outside the house.

She went through the window and went up to them. "Mr. Keita and Whisper, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, Yuray! We were just wondering what was wrong with Keita, so we followed him to his house here," Keita explained.

"Indeed, whiz," Whisper said. "So, do you know what's wrong with him today?"

"Actually, yes! I just found out from his mother. She said that tomorrow is Thanksgiving," Yuray said.

"Thanks…giving?" Keita repeated in a confused tone. "What is that?"

"Why, Keita-kun, of course, you wouldn't know what it is," Whisper said snootily. "At least you are lucky to have me around to explain things to you."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Keita tested him.

"You see, Thanksgiving is um…ummm, it is…" Whisper turned around and searched up the word on his Yo-Kai Pad.

"You see, Mr. Keita, Thanksgiving is a holiday. It is a special holiday celebrated in the USA to give thanks to your family and friends, and you eat dinner together," Yuray explained before Whisper even got the result on his device.

"Um, yes! That's exactly what I will say!" Whisper stated.

"Right…" Keita rolled his eyes. "But, wow, it sounds like fun! I've never heard of a holiday like that even existed!"

"Well, it is a holiday only celebrated in the USA, which is where my master and his mother originated from. It seems to me it used to be something special for Master Ken, but due to his…past, it seems that he doesn't care anymore, but I think he really wants to celebrate it. If only we can make him happier…" Yuray said.

"I see, whiz…" Whisper stated.

"I think I understand now," Keita nodded. "….Hey, I know! I got an idea!"

"What is it, Keita-kun?" Whisper asked with curiosity.

"Is it something to help Master Ken?" Yuray questioned.

"Yeah, but we need some hand in this. Here is my plan…"Keita said as he whispered to his big plan with the two ghostly Yokai.

The next day, the weather was warmer than yesterday but still cold. Ken woke up as usual, and be prepared to go to school as usual. She still had school today.

"Good morning, Mom," Ken greeted.

"Good morning, sweetie!" His mother greeted happily as she was cooking something in the kitchen.

Ken noticed something a bit unusual other that his mother was here today. He noticed that Yuray (and Lasagnyan, the other Yokai who live with him, too) were missing, but he didn't mind it at all.

"Your breakfast is ready at the table now," his mother said.

Ken saw the table and it had a beautiful French toast with butter and jam, fruit salad, and corn cream soup.

"Wow. This looks…good," Ken commented.

"Enjoy it, sweetie. Tonight, we will be having a feast!" His mother said cheerfully as she bounced a little.

"OK, Mom. Whatever you say," said Ken as he chuckled a bit.

After eating breakfast, he said his goodbye and headed straight to school. It was the same thing as usual, but awfully quiet that Yuray wasn't with him. He wondered where she has gone off to this time.

"Hey, Ken!" Keita called to him at the tree, just like yesterday.

"Want to hang out today after school? There is a, um, new manga that I want to buy and I like to take you with me to check it out!" He suggested.

"Meh, why not." He decided to go with him.

Meanwhile, Yuray and Whisper were watching the boys with binoculars from a safe distance.

"Step A is complete! Time to go to Step B!" Yuray stated.

"Whiz!" Whisper agreed.

Keita took Ken to the mall after school. Even though initially he wanted to stop by at the manga shop, Keita also dragged Ken to other stores to pass the time.

It was near 7 pm.

"Hey Keita, it's getting late now. We should be going back to home right now," Ken stated.

"You're right, Ken! Let's go to your house, so I can drop you off!" Keita decided.

"You don't have to do that. I am not a little kid," he replied.

"I insist!" Keita stated. Ken began to feel suspicious of Keita but shrugged off that thought away as they headed to his home together.

They arrived at Ken's house as they were outside the door. Ken noticed that the lights were off.

"That's strange. My mom is on a break today, so she should be home now," Ken thought aloud.

"Well, let's check out what's going inside. Maybe something had happened," Keita said vaguely.

"OK, I've been playing kind of dumb up till now, but what's going on, Keita?" Ken admitted.

"You will see. Open the door," Keita said as he smiled.

Ken looked at for moment until he decided to do so. He opened the door and went inside. It was dark inside and noticed the door to the living room was slightly opened. He opened the living room's door, stepped inside, and then….

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of voice shouted at them.

"Woooaaah!" Ken screamed loudly.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING, KEN!" Everyone shouted.

"What the heck!? What is going on here? Why are everyone and every Yokai I met are here?" Ken questioned.

"Blaze, blaze, blaze," said Blazion.

"Mr. Blazion said that this is a surprise party for you, Master Ken," Yuray explained.

"Surprise party? For what?" Ken asked.

"Why, for Thanksgiving today, sweetie!" Ken's mother stated. "Your friend, Keita here, planned all this and asked all of your friends, classmates, and your secret maid and adorable Yokai friends to help to set up this big surprise party for you."

"But, why?" He asked.

"Ken, we know that you've been sad yesterday that it would only be just you and your mom celebrating Thanksgiving this year," Keita said. "I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know that it was a special holiday for you to celebrate with him and your mom. So, I asked everyone here to help you give the best Thanksgiving you can ever have and everyone agreed!"

"It is, um, our way to say…thank you for…everything, Ken-kun," Dremona said shyly.

"That's right! Spin!" Dizzy-Top stated. "We all are here to say thank you for being a good friend to us, Ken!"

"Ahoo, hee hee! That's right, boy!" Mr. MJ beamed as he posed while dancing. "It is our way to say thanks for everything you did for us! Aoh!"

"Even though you haven't summoned me since we first met, I'm always thankful for becoming a friend with me, Ken," Brokalin grinned.

"If it wasn't for you, Ken, I would've not reunited with my two, loving brothers!" Komachan said as she hugged Komasan and Komajiro into her arms.

"I want to say thank you, too, Ken my partner! You and Yuray are such a great friend of mine! I know that I can't celebrate Thanksgiving with my original owner, but I am at least glad to be with you all!" Lasagnyan said.

"See all of this, Master Ken. Everyone here wants to say thank you and everything to you on this special day. I know that you missed your father a lot, but I hope that you can still enjoy celebrating Thanksgiving with your mom, your friends, and me, your trusty maid," Yuray said. "Oh! Sorry if I said something big! I think I got too far!"

"You guys…." Ken said before he grinned lightly. "Thank you, every one."

"So, let's get this party started already!" Kuma stated. "I'm hungry!"

He rubbed his stomach while Hungramps was standing next to him, rubbing his own stomach, too.

"Yeah. Let's start," Ken declared as everyone agreed.

"Alright, Everybody! How about let's all celebrate a special Thanksgiving Feast dance!" Sergeant Burly appeared as everyone got ready into positions.

"Remember, kids! Be thankful for everyone you care and love! Now, are you all ready to do this!?" He asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in response.

"Alright! Get into positions and start flapping your arms like this! C'mon! Up, down, up, down like this! Not like a turkey, but like an eagle! Good, good! Now, do this! One, two, three, PO! Haha! That's it! Now, let the music RUM-BBLLE!"

 _Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!_

 _Work that muscle! There's no such a secret!_

 _Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!_

 _Don't be like a Turkey or you'll be stuff!_

 _Let's go and see things._

 _New adventures await._

 _You got the move! From head to toe!_

 _You are a super-duper hero._

 _Don't be scared to see new things._

 _Charge forward and think of nothing._

 _Just be thankful for everyone and yourself._

 _So please enjoy, here at Yo-Kai Watch!_

 _Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!_

 _Dooby-Dooby- Dooby-Zoo-Bah!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! I am back with more Yo-Kai Watch, well with a new one-shot! I just want to say thank you all for sticking with me on this journey of Yo-Kai Watch. I never expected that I would have a lot of readers who like to read my story and become popular. There are specific people I want to say thankful:**

 **johannvanguard-Thank you for sticking with since I first started writing my Yo-Kai Watch fanfic, my very first one. Thank you for continued support and ideas for the story and series in general.**

 **pokemking0924-I know that you haven't reply to me or haven't talk with you for quite awhile, but I hope you are doing well and just want to say thank you.**

 **PrinPage-I know that you don't have an official account, but that is OK. Thank you for your making comments and posting review on any Yo-Kai Watch related fanfic I made.**

 **Again, I want to say thank you for all of you and everyone for liking my story. Little bit I want to share with you all are the state of my Yo-Kai Watch series. I do want to finish up my crossover movie story and the current season of Another Watcher. Also, I want to announce that there will be another one-shot for Christmas next month, so please expect. There will be also another things I want to work on other than just Yo-Kai Watch, so I hope you will find it interesting to see whatever I come up with.**

 **I hope you are enjoying Thanksgiving dinner with your family and friends and I will see you all again soon.**


End file.
